


Why are we like this?

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Why are we like this?

"MiA, I love you", he whispered in my ear before pressing his soft lips upon my neck. When he was like this he was so loving, so caring and when he told me that he loved me I convinced myself that he meant it but I knew that he didn't- it was all an act. Maybe there was a time when he truly did love me but now there was nothing left.

" MiA", he called out to me before drifting off into a deep sleep.

I turned to face him, I reached out my hand to stroke his cheek and to look at his beautiful face. He looked so calm and angelic whilst sleeping. It was like this every night we would make love, Meto would tell me he loved me and then he would fall asleep. I would then lay awake and watch him sleep, I know it sounds creepy, but I feel a distance coming between us. We are laying next to each other but yet I feel far away from him. I closed my eyes, layed down and drifted off into an deep sleep  
\------------------------------------------------- 

We walked out of Starbucks after a very tiring shopping trip, but I was happy I bought everything I needed probably stuff I didn't need as well but the most important thing I was with Meto the man I loved. I knew I loved him I also knew I loved him way too much but I knew he clearly didn't feel the same way I did. Everything was different now, he didn't even say my name the same way anymore. 

" MiA, can we head back home now?, I'm feeling kinda tired and you know shopping isn't really my thing"

" Yeah", I replied attempting to slip his hand in mine. He moved his hands away to avoid holding mine. I faked a smile whilst we headed back down towards Meto's apartment. I wondered how our relationship ever lasted this long. We didn't even seem to have anything in common with each other now. Has it always been this way and I just hadn't realised.

" We're here", he said breaking the silence. He opened the door and we both walked inside.

Meto flicked on the lights and then sat down on the sofa motioning for me to sit besides him before switching on the television. He flicked through the channels before he stopped at one- the visual kei channel.

" Is this ok", he asked me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled at him and told him it was fine before I leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He moved his head in order to avoid my lips. What's wrong with us now , I thought to myself. What's going to happen to our relationship.

My thoughts were interrupted by the song that played on the T.V: Nocturnal bloodlust's Aster.

Hajimete futari kawashita yakusoku wa ima wa kanawani mama kieru.

This song is beautiful, I thought to myself.

Furuta kimi wo daki awaseta kirekusae, haruka tooku kanjita yowake.

Why haven't I noticed just how raw Hiro's voice is.

Aishi aisareta kakko wa ima mo asayaka ni yasashiku kono mune ni hibiku.

Mutal love, the words spun round my head.

Daki warai atta hibi wa kitto ittsu datee kisamarete iru, sai koko ni.

Why does this song make me feel this way.

Koware nai youni, wasurenai you ni shizukani nemuru anata ni no te o sotto nigitte.  
Bored with the lack of conversation Meto got up and left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Tears began welling up in my eyes, I never thought I'd be stuck in this kind of relationship- one sided love.

Hitomi wo tojite yasashiku sugeta saigo no ai wa dakenai hana no yoichi ni to...

 

Meto re-entered the room holding two cans of Monster, sitting back down on the sofa and then handing me one.

Sayounara

That one word was really powerful, it was in that moment that I knew what I had to do.

" Meto, I'm sorry but it's over", I cried tears gushing down my face.

I looked deep into his eyes one last time before running out the door. Hoping that one day he will forgive me but I will never forget what was hidden behind the usually blank eyes- pain.


End file.
